superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scooby
Opening Titles * "The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera, Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Produced by: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Directors: Charles A. Nichols, Rudy Larriva * Executive Story Consultant: Mark Jones * Story Editor: Michael Maurer * Story Direction Supervisors: John Dorman, Walt Kubiak, Gordon Kent * Story: Paul Haggis, Gordon Kent, Elana Lesser, Cliff Ruby, Dalton Sandifer, Ron Sellz, Matt Uitz, Mark Jones, Tom Dagenais, Buzz Dixon, Diane Dixon, Jack Enyart, Steve Gerber, Gary Greenfield * Story Direction: Ron Campbell, Kurt Conner, Thom Enriquez, Gary Goldstein, Warren Greenwood, Cullen Houghtaling, Bob Kline, Alex Lovy, Tom Minton, Sharon Rolink, Dave Russell, Jim Simon, Hank Tucker, Wendell Washer, Jim Woodring * Featuring the Voices of: Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Frank Welker and Michael Bell, Billy Jacoby, Peter Cullen, Nancy McKeon * Additional Voices: Jack Angel, Leon Askin, Eric Aved, Jered Barclay, Richard Beals, Jim Begg, Ed Begley, Jr., Lucille Bill, Susan Blu, Jerry Boyd, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, William Callaway, Virginia Christine, Philip Clarke, Cathleen Cordell, David Couwlier, Candace Craig, Keene Curtis, Jack DeLeon, Jerry Dexter, Dago Dimster, Alan Dinehart, Jeff Doucette, Hector Elias, Dick Erdman, Michael Evans, Jere Fields, Bernard Fox, Patrick Fraley, Alejandro Garay, Phil Hartmann, Johnny Haymer, Darryl Hickman, David Jolliffe, Stanley Jones, Jackie Joseph, Kip King, Corrine Kubelka, Greg Lastrapes, Patricia Lenz, Keye Luke, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Mann, Danny Mann, Mona Marshall, Bill Martin, Mitzie McCall, Chuck McCann, Edie McClurg, Joseph Medalis, Julio Medina, Tonyo Melendez, Scott Menville, Larry Moss, Tony O'Dell, Alan Oppenheimer, Patricia Parris, Clare Peck, Stack Pierce, Pat Pinney, Henry Polic, Gene Price, Philip Proctor, Pete Renaday, Evan Richards, Paul Ross, Michael Rye, Hank Saroyan, Marilyn Schreffler, Ted Schwartz, Marla Scott, Rick Segall, Pepe Serna, Joe Silver, John Stephenson, Kris Stevens, Andre Stojka, Marian Zajac, Larry Storch, Brian Torchi, Fred Travalena, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Alan Young, Ted Zeigler * Recording Directors: Allan Dinehart and Gordon Hunt * Director of Production Design: Ric Gonzalez * Models: Alan B. Huck * Layout Supervision: Larry Huber * Layout Artists: Peter Alvarado, Wayne Becker, Kurt Conner, Larry Eikleberry, Hak Ficq, Fred Irvin, Jim Willoughby, Dean Thompson, Brad Landreth, Chrystal Russell, Aaron St. John, Wallace Sides, Bubba Thorton, Douglas Vandergrift, Bruce Zick, Joel Seibel * Background Styling: Eric Semones * Background Layout Supervision: David High * Color Key: Bunny Semones * Cel Painter: Kathy St. Germain * Animation Supervisors: John Ahern, John Cummings * Assistant Animator: Harold Duckett * Animation Checking Supervision: Stephen Carr * Ink & Paint Supervision: Debra Coy Smith * Ink & Paint: Kevin Richardson * Titles: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Camera Supervision: Jerry Smith, Terry Smith * Production Coordinator: Loretta High * Production Managers: Jerry Kahan, Larry Smith * Studio Manager: Jeffrey M. Cooke * Assistants to the Executive Producer: Erika Grossbart, Kayte Kuch * Production Assistants: Brya Melnick, Joyce Benson, Allyn Conley, Sheryl Scarborough, Debby Ruby * Scooby-Doo ** A Hanna-Barbera Production ** in association with Ruby-Spears Enterprises * Executive in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch * Musical Directors: Dean Elliott, Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Supervising Film Editor: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Denise O'Hara, Ted Roberts * Effects Editors: Jack Durney, Karla McGregor, Tom Syslo * Negative Consultant: Mary Nelson * Laboratory: C.F.I. * Re-Recording: T.V.R. * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Scooby-Doo © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * The Puppy's New Adventures © 1982 Ruby-Spears Enterprises, Inc. * All Rights Reserved Category:Ruby-Spears Enterprises Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:ABC Category:Taft Entertainment Company